Please Leave A Message After The Tone
by ElizabethJaneMalfoy
Summary: Dramione. M for language. The bells have tolled and the clock has struck midnight. It's New Years Day and a rather merry Draco Malfoy decides to leave a rather truthful, and little bit explicit message on his Secretary's phone: Miss Hermione Granger.
1. Chapter 1

**_Just a short Dramione New Year Oneshot/Ficlet. _**

**_I rather liked writing this one._**

**_I hope you enjoy. Until next time..._**

**-Lizzie**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Please Leave A Message After The Tone...<span>  
><strong>

**Sunday 1st January, 00:14am.**

**Hermione Granger's apartment.**

**_*BEEP*_**

"Uh, hi Granger, it's Malfoy... Look I know it's late,_ vvvvery _fucking late in fact..."

He snorts.

"But, yes, aaanyway, I was just ringing to uhm... well, I...I er..."

A cough.

"Oh fuck it...spilt my fucking...Oh never mind..."

A short pause.

"Grrrranger!" he barks, trying to roll his r's and failing in the most amusing fashion. "I would absolutely love to wish you a _fffffantastic_ New Year! ... I know you're at silly Scar-Head's house and you p-probably won't be getting this until you get in later...or maybe tomorrow? But yeah... ha!" he chuckles, "Happy New Year! I know I've been an ABsolute _wanker_ to you this year... and I'm sssorry okay? I don't mean it..."

There's a short interruption, a long slurping noise coming from the end of the line, plus a clinking of ice-cubes against glass, or, in his case; crystal.

"As it is the beghhinning of a New Year, I have decided that I want to start it off on a good note!" he announces, happily. "Hence the reason that I'm leaving this messhage on your phone!"

He snorts.

"Right! So as a start to the mending of my awful ways... I am going to give you an _hhapology_ for all of the nasty things I've said and done to you in the past..."

He clears his throat.

"To be honest!" he exclaims, "It's because fancy the fuck out of you...really, Granger...that's the truth, a-and it's not just cos I want to get into your knicke- well I mean of course I want to get into your knickers..." He stumbles a little, "What can I say? You're a gorgeous young witch...beautiful eyes... I could get lost in them Granger...and lets not forget those luscious lips that I dream of being wrapped around my co-" he hiccups. "Oh and your curves... that peachy arse and not forgetting those perfectly perky little tits that I try and get a ghhhlimpse of e-ve-ry _evvvvery single_ day!"

Hiccup.

"Okay, right 30 second warning" he chuckles, the sound almost sounding like it's coming from a naughty child.

"Happy New Year! This is a fresssh start for you and I, Granger, frrrresh, okay? Oh, Granger. You, are ssso great... so. fuuuucking _great_! Ha! Well I hope you're having a great time, even if it _is_ with Weaslebee and Pot-head...send them my regards, won't you?"

A pause.

"Happy New Year, again, Hermione... I love y-"

**_*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*_**

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday 1st January, 14:09pm.<strong>

**Hermione Granger's apartment.**

**_*BEEP*_**

"Granger. It's me."

He clears his throat.

"Look about that message last night, uh, this morning...If you've listened to it."

A sigh.

"I suppose you have."

A short pause, he clears his throat again.

"I give you my sincerest apologies, I drank far too much yesterday and acted like a complete fool. I would appreciate it if this was not mentioned at work as I have a reputation to uphold as the owner of such a huge, well-known company...I am sure you understand, Granger."

Another pause.

"Look, I am willing to give you a small raise in your pay for the next few months if necessary. Again, I'm truly sorry for my behavior. It shan't happen again. See you at work tomorrow, 7am sharp, if you would."

**_*BEEEEEEEEEP*_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Happy New Year!<br>Please review! :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I really loved writing the first chapter to this and so, I hope you don't mind, but I am going to add another chapter.  
>And maybe another after this one. We shall see how it goes! I have never written a fic in this style and am rather enjoying it more than I anticipated.<em>  
><em>I hope you enjoy! Until next time...<em>**

_**-Lizzie **_

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday 1st January, 20:48pm<strong>

**Malfoy Manor**

_Malfoy,_

_I have decided to owl you in response to the messages that you left on my telephone early this morning and then again this afternoon. I assure you that there is no need to fret. We all manage to get ourselves into a little bit of a rut every once in a while. I must admit that I was a little taken aback at your graphic appraisal of my appearance and a little offended at those truly crude remarks. But alas, you have apologised and the said apology is accepted by all means. There will be no payment needed._

_I shall see you at the office at 7:00, with what I presume to be, how did you so beautifully put it? Ah, yes. A 'fresh start'._

_See you tomorrow._

_Hermione._

**Monday 2nd January, 06:59am**

**Malfoy Incorporated HQ**

He sits, tap, tap, tapping his nails against his desk. It's Winter, yet, there is a thin layer of perspiration coating his forehead.

***PING***

**_::NEW MESSAGE FROM: Blaise Zabini::_**

Ah. An instant message.

Computers were so very interesting. A brilliant invention from the muggles, he thought, and a brilliant source of communication for his company. Great input from Granger there...

Granger.

He sighs.

***CLICK***

**Blaise: **Still got a hangover I see...

He looks up from his desk, out of the floor length glass window of his office and across the building to where, surely enough, best friend and life-long prick Blaise Zabini is sitting at his computer, smirking widely from his own office.

_The gesture is returned with that of a middle finger thrust in the Italian's direction._

**Blaise: **Oh, meow! Someone's woken up on the wrong side of the bed this morning haven't they?

**Me: **Fuck off, Blaise, you insufferable twat.

**Blaise: **Go that well, did it?

**Me: **Excuse me?

**Blaise: **The Granger thing...that frankly brilliant masterpiece that you left on her answer machine?

...

**Me: **Fuck off, Blaise.

**Blaise: **Thought so.

**Me: **Haven't you got work to be doing?

**Blaise: **Of course. This is much more amusing, though. Coffee?

**Me: **That's one of Granger's jobs.

**Blaise: **I know. Just in time!

Fuck.

He looks to the entrance and surely enough, there she is. He looks at Blaise who waggles his eyebrows.

_The gesture is returned with that of a middle finger thrust in the Italian's direction._

**Blaise: **You really need to lighten up...

**Me: **And you need to fuck off.

**Blaise: **Yes sir, right away sir.

**Me: **Twat.

**_::Blaise Zabini is typing::_**

He sighs.

How many times must he tell him to get lost before it sinks in?

***CLICK***

**_::You are now logged out of IM::_**

Ah. That's better.

There's a clonk to the left and he nearly leaps out've his office chair.

Granger.

She bends down and sets both his coffee and daily croissant on the table.

As always he's compelled to look down her shirt and finds that she has not (as he expected) worn a shirt that covers her completely.

How odd.

He manages to keep his eyes averted for the rest of the awkward occurrence.

She smiles.

He nods in thanks.

She leaves.

He slumps into his chair and lets out a rather long sigh of relief.

***PING***

**_::YOU HAVE (1) NEW MESSAGE IN YOUR INBOX::_**

***CLICK***

**EMAIL**

**TO: DRACO MALFOY**

**FROM: BLAISE ZABINI**

_That went well... ;)_

_..._

What an imbecile.

He looks up and back across the room where, of course! He should've guessed! The bloke is smirking away...

_The gesture is returned with that of a middle finger thrust in the Italian's direction._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please review! :)<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Wow, I didn't think that I would write this fic today, let alone post three chapters in one day!_**

**_The story has really grown on me and it looks like there is to be one or two more chapters after this one. Not tonight though, it's 3:30am and I'm knackered! :)_**

**_I hope you enjoy! Until next time..._**

**~Lizzie**

* * *

><p><strong>Monday 2nd January, 13:01pm<strong>

**Malfoy Incorporated HQ**

**_::YOU HAVE (1) NEW MESSAGE IN YOUR INBOX::_**

***CLICK***

**EMAIL**

**TO: DRACO MALFOY**

**FROM: BLAISE ZABINI**

Her rack is looking fiiiiiine today...have you seen? ;)

...

Was he really still at it?

Gods, of course he was... arsehole.

He rolls his eyes. Ignoring him would be the best option, he decides.

***PING***

Fucking hell, Blaise!

**_::NEW MESSAGE FROM: Hermione Granger::  
><em>**

Oh.

***CLICK***

**Hermione: **What am I getting you for your lunch today, Malfoy?

**Me: **Granger...would you like to tell me why exactly, you are instant messaging me for my lunch order? My office is a mere ten meters away. Are you feeling idle?

**Hermione: **Not at all, Malfoy. I just thought it would be easier as I am right by the front door and could be on my way quickly, but, due to your little fuss over my motives, yes; I suppose it would have been easier for me to have come to your office.

He smirks, slightly.

**Me: **So you were being idle then?

He sneakily looks over to catch her reaction.  
>Bingo, that's done it.<p>

**_::Hermione Granger is typing::  
><em>**

Typing she is indeed.

Furiously.

He watches her face, her cheeks flush slightly and she bites her lip as she taps at her computer angrily, sending a jolt of desire straight to his cock.

Fuck.

***PING*  
><strong>

He jumps.

**Hermione: **If you think that I have been idle, Malfoy, then you must be a complete idiot. Oh, wait. Excuse me. You acquired that title a long time ago.

His face tenses.

How _dare _she?

**Hermione: **Andin case you are blind; I have been backwards and forwards making cup after cup of coffee, owled the Minister of Magic, re-scheduled the three meetings that you asked me to AND completed 17 out of the 20 files that were sat on my desk this morning. That's in six hours. So, to answer your question; no, I haven't been 'idle'.

Their eyes lock and the electricity is fizzing wildly.

**Me: **You're a bit of a handful this morning, aren't you Granger?

**Hermione: **Well what can I say? I've had an interesting weekend to say the least.

It's his turn to blush.

**Hermione: **So what are you having for lunch?

**Me: **A sandwich will do. You choose.

**Hermione: **Right then. Well me, my peachy arse and perky tits will be on our way then. See you shortly!

**_::Hermione Granger HAS LOGGED OUT OF IM::  
><em>**

...

His head hits the desk.

Holy shit.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday 2nd January, 13:28pm.<strong>

**Malfoy Incorporated HQ**

Feeling rather peckish, he returns from the bathroom to find his sandwich, a green apple and a cup of steaming hot coffee on his desk.

Perfect.

He finds a note attached to the front of the sandwich:

_I apologise for my rudeness earlier.  
>There's a cupcake in your fridge,<br>I thought perhaps you'd fancy one?_

_-H_

He smiles.

After devouring his lunch, he retrieves the said cupcake and returns to his desk.

**EMAIL**

**TO: HERMIONE GRANGER**

**FROM: DRACO MALFOY**

Thank you

...

He swipes some of the creamy frosting off' the top of the cupcake with one digit and places it in his mouth, humming delightfully as he savours the sweetness that caresses his tongue.

She's staring at him... he can feel her eyes burning a hole right through him.

He looks up.

There she is... looking right at him, her cheeks a bright scarlet.

***PING***

Oh fucking hell!

**_::NEW MESSAGE FROM: Blaise Zabini::  
><em>**

**Blaise: **Dirty motherfucker! You're giving the whole damn company a private x-rated show here Draco! Merlin's balls... I think my PA just creamed her fucking pants.

He looks up to Zabini's office and sure enough, there's Matilda, staring like a deer caught in headlights.

Are her legs_ actually_ shaking?

Shit.

**Blaise: **Please, tell me your skills, oh mighty one! I've been wanting to fuck Tilda since she began wearing thongs in April...

He clutches his forehead, elbows resting on the desk as he shakes his head appallingly at the Italian.

That's it.

...

**Me: **Blaise, you may be my best friend and Deputy Manager, but if you send me one more message or email that is to do with Granger, or Matilda or romantic advi- NO, actually fuck it. If you send me any more emails today that are NOT work related, then I am going to come over to your office and hex you six ways from Sunday quicker than you can say 'French Knickers'. Do I make myself clear?

**Blaise: **Woah! Easy tiger. Received load and clear.

Thank Merlin.

**Blaise: **But really though, later? I need to learn the ways!

**Me: **BLAISE!

**Blaise: **Alright! I'm gone, I'm gone!

**_::Blaise Zabini HAS LOGGED OUT OF IM::_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please Review! I'd love you forever! :)<em>**


End file.
